The Ultimate Showdown
by The Iron Chef
Summary: A battle breaks out in Tokyo after Godzilla attacks and now everyone is battling for ultimate superiority. Yes, even Batman.


Tokyo Japan

Several years ago a creature arose from the depths outside of Tokyo Bay. The creature was a massive fire spitting lizard that was dubbed, "Godzilla". The locals feared this creature and ran in fear whenever it arose from the water, which seemed to be quite often. The people of Japan were finished with the trouble Godzilla caused and sought out one of the only people who could help them.

They called upon The Batman.

This is the Ultimate Showdown.

The scene in Japan was already horrible when Batman arrived. Godzilla had been stomping through Tokyo, as though it was a big playground.

--------------------------------------------

"Master Bruce." Alfred walked up the massive Batcomputer. "You have an urgent message."

The looming figure sitting in front of the computer didn't move. "Who is it from?"

"A Bat-Signal has been lit sir." Alfred motioned to one of the monitors.

The figure moved to the screen. "That monitor observes Japan…" The tall figure stepped away from the chair and quickly walked to a large black plane with bat-like wings. "I'll be away for a while Alfred."

The butler nodded his head. "Of course sir, shall I alert Master Grayson?"

"Won't be needed." Batman climbed into the plane. "I'll be back soon."

--------------------------------------------

Batman fired his grappling hook into the sky of Tokyo and began to swing from building to building to get closer to the giant lizard. The creature stomped it's feet and ran it's arms into buildings taking out several pieces of the city. Batman then burst from the shadows, pulled a powerful grenade from his utility belt, and tossed it at Godzilla.

The Bat-Grenade exploded on contact with Godzilla's leg. Godzilla screeched in surprise, looked down to the ground and saw Batman standing there alone. Godzilla narrowed his eyes and fire escaped from the corners of the creatures mouth. Batman stood ready for the attack, when a yellow and brown blur dashed by him.

Batman watched a very tall black man in a yellow basketball jersey leapt into the air and punched Godzilla in the face.

--------------------------------------------

"Shaquille O'Neil!"

Shaq was leaving the arena in which he had just finished a basketball game. He had moved through a stream of reporters, photographers, fans, and was ready to get home. He ignored the person shouting his name and kept walking.

"O'Neil-san!"

Shaq stopped in his tracks. He turned to see a Japanese man in a business suit standing behind him.

"I am glad to have found her O'Neil-san!" The Japanese man extended his hand. "I believe we have met before."

Shaq slowly nodded and took the man's hand. "Yeah, you were in the dojo in Tokyo."

The Japanese man excitedly nodded. "Yes, you managed to free us all from the horrible demension we were trapped in!"

"So," Shaq looked around. "What do you need?"

The man looked around and leaned in. "We have trouble. The creature Godzilla has risen and is attacking Tokyo again. We need your powers."

Shaq looked around and sighed.

-----------------------------------

Godzilla stumbled back as Shaq flew around in front of him and unleashed a flurry of attacks.

Batman looked up into the air and was dumbfounded by this. He then watched as another figure leapt from a nearby building and landed on Shaquille O'Neil. It was nothing more than a boy with light blonde hair who started beating up Shaquille O'Neil.

---------------------------------

Aaron Carter waved and shouted domo arrigato to his fans in Tokyo as he left the stage and went to his private room to cool down. He opened a bottle water from his fridge, turned on a tv, and sat down in a large chair. He nearly choked on his water as he saw Batman fighting Godzilla and Shaquille O'Neil. Aaron Carter leapt from his chair and ran to downtown Tokyo to try and settle things there.

No one was going to have a bigger show when he was in town.

------------------------------

Aaron Carter continued to pummel Shaq. Shaq looked around in a haze when the sound of screeching tires arose. Aaron Carter and Shaq watched as Batman came with the Batmobile and ran over the both of them. He then backed up and stepped out of the car.

"I'll finish this here and make it back to the Batcave in good time."

But before anything else could be said, the ground near Batman erupted and a decaying hand rose up. A full walking corpse came from the ground and Batman was shocked to find that this was actually the body of Abraham Lincoln. Lincoln smiled evily as he lifted off his hat and reached into it, he then pulled out an AK-47 and proceeded to blow Batman away with a rapid series of bullets.

Abraham Lincoln laughed wildly when he noticed the sound in the bullets changed. There was now a loud clang sound where there was just the sound of the bullets hitting Batman's flesh. He looked and saw a giant blue metal hand covering Batman. Abraham Linoln looked in shock as he ran out of bullets, he then ran away.

Batman looked up at the giant red and blue robot who had just saved him.

"Batman!" The robot said. "I got your distress signal, I told the other Autobots to wait behind."

Batman slowly smiled. "Thanks Optimus Prime."

Primes eyes lit up as a giant green hand went around him. He then looked up as Godzilla lifted him up into the air. Optimus Prime tried to fight as Godzilla bent down and took a collosal bite out of the Transformer.

Meanwhile, in a haze Shaq slowly stood up covered in a skid mark from the tire and looked around to get back into the fight. When suddenly, a chinese man leapt from nowhere and jumped onto his back. Shaq turned his head and looked in amazement. "Jackie Chan?"

Chan held Shaq firmly. "Everyone stop, there has been to much damage done already!"

Batman slowly stood up tried to steady himself when he heard an evil laugh. He turned around to see Abraham Lincoln had returned, but this time he was brandishing a machete. Lincoln laughed with evil delight as he dashed toward Batman. Suddenly, something grabbed at Lincoln's leg causing him to topple over.

Lincoln cursed as he turned around and saw a man in a brown leather jacket and a fadora holding a whip.

-----------------------------

Indiana Jones has had a fair amount of adventures in his day. He has found the Ark of the Covenant, the Holy Grail, survived plane crashes, almost had his heart ripped out, been mind controlled, almost been chopped up by a propeller, almost ran off of a cliff by a tank, and even more things that no normal man could have gone through.

Jones now walked through the streets of Tokyo Japan after being told that an ancient object of great power under the city somewhere. Of course, the first thing he noticed was that the Nazi's were trying to get at it first, and they did. Jones' last fight of this adventure took place on a large battleship outside of Tokyo Bay, where the Nazi's finished summoning the creature Godzilla from teh depths.

--------------------------

Jones cracked his whip and looked around at the damage from the fight. The living corpse of Abraham Lincoln struggled to get back up on his feet, Batman slowly stumbled away from the fight, and Shaquille O'Neil still struggled to get Jackie Chan off of his back. There was one thing missing.

Indiana Jones held his breath as he heard Godzilla creeping up behind him. Jones smiled, reached down to his gun holster, grabbed at the handle of his gun, but grabbed nothing. He wildly grabbed at the holster and looked down to see that his gun was nowhere to be found. He looked around, and then saw that Batman stood behind him with his gun.

Batman scowled as he tried to hold the gun steady, he grunted as he held his bullet beaten chest. He fired at Jones but missed and the bullet went whizzing at Shaquille O'Neil.

Shaq's eyes widened and he tried to dodge the bullet, when Jackie Chan thrust out his arm and deflected the bullet with his fist. Shaq looked around amazed and Chan leapt off of Shaq and dida summersault in the air.

While this was going on, Abraham Lincoln came back with a long pole. He ran through the battleground and attempted to polevault onto the half eaten Optimus Prime.

Jackie Chan and Abraham Lincoln wore expressions of shock as they flew through the air and collided into each other. They struggled to get off of each other when the both noticed they were in the shadow of a creature. The two looked up and saw a man sized pink teddy bear with a large heart in the center of it's chest. The bear smiled happily, Chan and Lincoln smiled nervously at it. The heart in the center of the bear shone brightly and it fired a ray of light that vaporized the two fighters instantly.

And so the battle continued. Thousands of other people showed up to fight in this ultimate battle. There were good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye could see. Hedgehogs fighting plumbers, snakes attacking planes, a delorean fired through the battleground, robots lay in pieces, men fought on clouds...but only one will survive, I wonder...who will it be?

Then suddenly, clouds over Tokyo seperated and all the people in the area looked up to the heavens as a single shaft of sunlight shot onto the Earth. Singing appeared as if from Angels, as down from the heavens came a man with a red beard and a black cowboy hat.

The man stepped to the ground and walked toward all the fighters who had stopped their melee for the time. The man tipped his hat to them.

"I've been sent here to end this fight. By any means necessary."

The fighters all looked around at each other. A voice shouted from somewhere in the group: "Who are you?"

The man chuckled. "The name's Chuck Norris." Chuck then took off his shirt and prepared for battle. "So, who's first?"

Before another word could be said, Chuck dashed into the fighters. He leapt into the air and performed a flying kick straight into the crotch of Indiana Jones. Jones shouted in pain as he fell to the ground and Chuck looked out to the rest of the fighters. They all stood huddled together, except for one man who was walking away nervously. Chuck first dismissed the man as just being a helpless civilian, then he saw how the man held his chest in pain and how he was very sneakily trying to get away.

Chuck pointed at the man. "Not so fast, Batman."

The fighters all turned and looked at the man in the suit who was trying to get away. A voice shouted from the group: "That's not Batman, that's billionare playboy Bruce Wayne!"

Chuck shook his head. "That's Batman, and he's going down." Chuck leapt through the air and clasped his legs around Bruce Wayne's head. Bruce struggled and tried to pry Chuck Norris off of him, when Chuck crushed Batman's head, inbetween his thieghs. Chuck then stood up, cleaned himself off and looked to the fighters. "Who else?"

The mass of warriors all were disgusted by Chuck Norris after he willingly killed a defenceless billionare without reason. They all were even in their desire to defeat the Texas Ranger and it took only a matter of moments before a team of the best fighters there were assembled.

There was Gandalf the Grey and Gandalf the White and Monty Python and the Holy Grail's Black Night, Benito Mussolini and the Blue Meanie, Cowboy Curtis and Jambi the Genie. Robocop, Terminator, Captain Kirk, Darth Vader, Lo Pan, Superman, every single Power Ranger, Bill S. Preston and Theodore Logan, Spock, The Rock, Doc Ock, and Hulk Hogan.

Chuck was not impressed with this team of fighters and stood ready to fight. The two Gandalf's lead the fight and Chuck roundhouse kicked both of them in the face. The Black Night squirmed on the ground and shouted taunts as Cowboy Curtis, Robocop, and the Terminator all fired at Chuck. Chuck dodged the bullets andtossed the Black Night across Tokyo. Eventually, Superman managed to grap Chuck Norris and the beating began. Laser blasts, laser swords, martial arts, magic, sheer beatings, radical air guitarings, and much more was done to Chuck Norris and eventually the assembled fighters managed to kick him and his cowboy ass. It was the bloodiest battle the world had ever seen, with innocents looking on in total awe.

After the fighters turned Chuck Norris into a pile of blood they all pretty much went back to fighting each other.

The battle ragged on for a century, many lives were claimed, both fighter and civilian, but at long last the fighting was done. In the center of Tokyo a massive pile of bodies and body parts and robot parts and weaponry and building chunks and one giant rotting dinosaur corpse. Then suddenly the pile began to shake, a fissure appeared at the top and an arm appeared brandishing a sword covered in dried blood. An elderly man in a green bloodstained sweater rose out of the ruins and looked out over the destroyed city of Tokyo, a tear running down his cheek.

"This has not been a good day in the neighborhood." Mr. Rogers said sullenly. He then lifted up the sword, pointed the blade to his stomach, and thrust it in. He looked blankly into the city as his life slipped away. He then smiled, pulled the sword out, and danced around has blood went flying from his gut.

I hold no rights to anything in this story.

Based on: "The Ultimate Showdown" by: Neil Cicierega (Trapezoid) www. eviltrailmix .com


End file.
